


Enzo Tome I

by Volodymyr



Series: Enzo [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volodymyr/pseuds/Volodymyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après l'effondrement de l'Autre Monde, Enzo fait la rencontre d'une mystérieuse sorcière qui pourrait bien détenir la solution pour ramener Damon et Bonnie du néant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deuil

**Author's Note:**

> Suite de Enzo: Les Origines. 
> 
> L'histoire se passe juste après la fin de la saison 5 de The Vampire Diaries et ne suis pas les événements de la saison 6. 
> 
> Écrit en septembre et octobre 2015.

La solitude est un ennemi que je n’arrive pas à surpasser. À écraser. À réduire au silence. Elle se colle à moi et persiste à m’envahir. Elle s’immisce toujours dans ma vie et ce, peu importe mes efforts pour l’en éloigné. Damon n’a pas échappé à la mort. Bonnie non plus d’ailleurs. Je suis passé à travers elle sans même me retourner et attendre la suite. J’étais tellement persuadé que les choses étaient ce qu’elles ont toujours été du côté des vivants. J’ignorais pour le sacrifice de Damon. Qu’il se soit tuer avec Elena afin d’amener dans l’autre monde tous les voyageurs de Mystic Falls. Qu’il se trouvait derrière moi tout ce temps alors que je pensais idiotement qu’il m’attendrait devant, c’était stupide de ma part. J’aurais du prédire que la mort de son propre frère peu de temps auparavant l’aurait rendu impossible à gérer. Mais, aurais-je vraiment réagit autrement si je l’avais su? Aurais-je attendu son arrivé avant de passé à travers la porte? J’y réfléchis souvent ces derniers temps et j’en arrive toujours à la conclusion que non. Non, j’aurais quand même pensé à moi en premier lieu. Comme je l’ai fais si souvent par le passé. L’égoïsme devient rapidement un réflexe bien ancré lorsqu’il n’y a personne dans votre existence pour vous rappeler que le monde est plein de vie autre que la votre. L’enfer d’Augustine a changé mon comportement en situation d’urgence bien plus que je ne l’aurais imaginé. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas me plaindre de la persistance de Madame Solitude. Caroline. Stefan. Elena. Bref tous les gens proche de Damon et qui refuse d’en faire autant avec moi, m’ignore. Eux non plus je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Ils n’ont après tout jamais vraiment été mes amis. Ils ne me toléraient que parce que Damon avait de l’affection pour moi si on peut dire. Mais avec sa volatilisation, adieux mon maigre cercle social. Et avec, mon envie de rester dans cette ville surnaturelle.

 

Pourtant, je suis toujours là. Je n’habite plus dans le manoir Salvatore puisque Stefan est hostile depuis la mort de son frère. Je n’ai donc pas insisté. J’ai cogné à la maison de Caroline et de sa mère, étant en vacances durant l’été. Je n’ai pas pu placer un mot que la porte me claque au nez. Je me suis assoupie au pas de sa porte. Ce qui n’a pas été bien accueillit non plus au matin. À ce moment, alors que Caroline m’engueulait, j’avais vraiment envie de partir. Mais pour aller où? Sans Damon, ma place ici est impossible. Malgré mes efforts et ma persistance, je me retrouve à écouter les injures de Caroline qui me compare à un mendiant. Sa colère passe. Voyant que je n’ai aucune réaction, elle grogne et part sans plus de cérémonie. Elle est probablement en route pour consoler Elena. Il semblerait qu’elle soit la seule à pouvoir souffrir de l’absence de Damon ouvertement, Stefan et tous les autres affichant des fausses expressions fortes. Je soupire et en me relevant, je vois Liz dans le cadre de la porte d’entrée. « Il y a des endroits bien pour les gens sans logis que je peux te conseiller si tu as besoin » me dit-elle. Son visage est à la fois grave et pensif. Elle est visiblement du côté de sa fille, mais son cœur humain lui dicte de faire ce qu’il y a de bien. Je lui souris légèrement et tourne les talons. Il m’aurait été aisé de suivre Caroline à la trace. Mais, je ne souhaitais pas me taper une autre crise de nerfs.

 

Les jours ayant suivi la disparition de Damon, j’étais le premier à vouloir trouver un moyen de le ramener, comme il avait promit pour moi lors de mon décès. Je mettais de la pression sur les autres, les poussant pour qu’ils réagissent. Elena semblait être de mon avis et surtout Alaric. Mais, une sorte de dépression les paralysaient, aussi fort étaient leur désir initial de m’aider. Un après l’autre, ils s’avouent vaincu et tentent de faire leur deuil à la place. Sauf que moi, je refuse de renoncer. Je me mets à la recherche d’une sorcière, puisque Liv et Luke refuse de s’en mêler. J’en trouve une bien à Boston, mais elle m’apprend que l’Autre Monde s’est écroulé. Que comme il n’y a plus rien, n’importe qu’elle sorcière, même la plus puissante, ne peut établir de contact avec cet endroit. Je refuse de céder et je continue mes recherches. Au bout de la troisième sorcière qui me répète le même discours, j’en viens à la conclusion que chercher à contacter avec l’Autre Monde est une impasse. Il doit pourtant exister toujours quelque chose. Il doit y avoir un endroit où toutes les âmes qui vivaient là ont été envoyées. Elles ne peuvent pas simplement avoir disparues…

 

Au bout de deux mois, je suis revenu à Mystic Falls et j’ai été voir Elena en premier. Mes nouvelles l’ont profondément attristé. Elle s’en doutait. C’est après ça que Caroline est devenue en colère contre moi. Elle m’a menacé de ne plus approcher d’Elena. Je suis allé voir Stefan et m’a vu ne lui a pas plu. Il avait apparemment appris pour Elena. D’accord, d’accord! Je n’irai plus voir ni l’un ni l’autre. Je tente ma chance auprès d’Alaric. Il m’écoute sans m’interrompre mais refuse de m’aider à chercher plus loin. « Fait ton deuil, c’est fini pour Damon et Bonnie, Enzo » me dit-il. Je le regarde hostilement et part. Voilà comment je me retrouve à camper à la porte des Forbes. Et comment je finis par accepter l’idée de renoncer à l’être le plus cher à mon cœur. Cela ne m’est pas aisé, puisque régulièrement une voix me fait sursauter. Elle hurle de chercher Damon. Lorsque ça arrive, je m’arrête, baisse les yeux et soupire. Parce que même si ça m’est insupportable d’ignorer la voix, je dois me rendre à l’évidence qu’aucun espoir ne réside cette fois. Et aussi que je dois quitter cette maudite ville. Cela me prend quelques jours pour y parvenir. Je reste et dors dehors le reste de l’été à regarder les étoiles. Comme si cette attente me ramènerait Damon. Parce que c’est une autre possibilité dans cette histoire. Peut-être que les âmes ont été ramené à la vie dans le processus mais, pas nécessairement ici. Donc, si j’attends, Damon va finir par revenir à Mystic Falls comme toujours. Mais pas pour moi. Pour sa famille, ses amis et Elena.

 

Je me lève alors. Il fait encore nuit. Pas plus de minuit je dirais. C’est en cette fin d’août que je décide de partir définitivement de Mystic Falls. Mes pas me portent pourtant à l’intérieur de la ville. À une maison en particulier. Qui est toujours éclairé par des êtres éveillés. Je me risque à cogné à la porte. Liz m’ouvre et est surprise de me voir. « Est-ce que je peux parler à Caroline? » je lui demande. Cette dernière arrive à peine quelques secondes après. Ses yeux sont pleins de haine mais en me voyant, étrangement ils se radoucissent. Peut-être est-ce à cause de cet air vaincu que j’arbore malgré moi? Elle sort à l’extérieur et accepte de marcher un peu dans la pénombre avec moi. Au début nous n’échangeons pas un mot. Puis, elle s’arrête et me dévisage jusqu’à ce que je pose sur elle un regard triste. « Tu pars? » elle me demande. Entendre sa voix le dire m’amène la réalité encore plus tangiblement. Je lui souris faiblement. « Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, tu as fais de moi un indésirable » je lui réponds en contenant un rire. Elle me frappe l’épaule et me serre alors dans ses bras. « Ne dis pas ça. Je devais protéger Elena et tu… enfin, j’espérais que tu trouves un moyen de faire ton deuil ». Je la serre contre moi. « Pense un peu à toi aussi, sublime Caroline » je lui chuchote doucement. Elle pose son front sur mon épaule. Un désir de lui proposer de partir avec moi fait accroître les battements de mon cœur. Mais, j’y renonce rapidement, bien trop effrayer d’entendre Caroline me refuser ce rêve. Je soupire en rompant l’étreinte. Je lui fais un clin d’œil et m’éclipse avec ma vitesse vampirique.

 

Je cours sans destination précise et m’arrête uniquement lorsque le soleil commence à se lever. Je cherche alors à m’orienter. Je n’ai parcouru que très peu il me semble. Je ne suis qu’à une centaine de kilomètres de Mystic Falls. Je songe un instant en voyant un panneau d’aéroport à retourner en Europe. En Angleterre peut-être. Sauf que je n’ai pas d’identité dans cette réalité et prendre l’avion serait probablement risqué. Je pourrais donc envisager le bateau à la place, si cette idée de retourner aux sources persiste à mon esprit. Je choisi pour l’instant de m’enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans le nord américain. Je passe la frontière canadienne à midi le deuxième jour. Je me choisi alors un petit casse-croûte avant de poursuivre la route. L’air est différent à force que je progresse vers le nord. Même si nous voilà en septembre à présent, une fraîcheur accompagne l’entrée d’oxygène dans mes poumons. Je choisi de faire halte un moment dans une ville ontarienne du nom de North Bay. Étrangement, elle a des aires de Mystic Falls et je trouve cela rassurant. Elle est aussi porté par un calme réconfortant. Malgré la froideur du temps qui mord en particulier en soirée et en matinée, j’y passe des heures à me faire dorée au soleil. Cela ne m’est pas arrivé depuis des lustres il me semble de m’assoir dans l’herbe et simplement respirer sans me tourmenter. La dernière fois ça devait être deux ou trois ans avant la guerre nazi. Et je dois avouer que c’est incroyablement satisfaisant. Je vais peut-être pouvoir arriver à le faire : Vivre et ce, pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

 

Oui, j’avais vraiment l’espoir d’y arriver en me procurant cette maison à North Bay, après avoir hypnotisé le couple qui la vendait. En réalisant qu’aucune créature surnaturelle ne semblait tourmenter cette ville, ni vampire, ni sorcière, ni loup-garou, ni voyageur, ni fantôme, ni je-ne-sais-quoi d’autre. En me rendant compte qu’il était si facile de me faire accepter de ces gens et de me fondre parmi eux, prétendant être un serrurier, aussi ironique cela puisse être. Ouais, j’avais vraiment l’impression d’y arriver. Mais, au bout d’une semaine à peine, les pensées revinrent. Mystic Falls d’abord. Je commence à rêver de marcher dans ces rues. Puis, à Caroline et à sa maison. Moi et elle, assit sur le porche en silence, à contempler la Lune et les étoiles. Et puis, finalement, à Damon. Les rêves se transforment en cauchemars et si au départ je l’imaginais à boire un coup avec moi, le voilà à présent qui cri mon nom dans l’espoir que je le sorte de la cage invisible dans laquelle il est enfermée. Je me réveille en sursaut une fois de plus et cela me fâche. Je reste éveillé, assis dans le lit, à scruter fixement le noir de la chambre. Pourquoi je n’y arrive pas? Pourquoi je ne peux pas les oublier et vivre une vie sans eux? Je décide d’ignorer mes cauchemars. D’assumer mon départ et de ne pas accourir aussi facilement en Virginie. Ce n’est pas l’envie qui manque, surtout que Caroline revient me hanter presque toutes les nuits. Et pas en rêves érotiques comme je préférerais. Juste à être présente, assise en silence à mes côtés. Elle ne me regarde même pas. C’est presque une torture. Il me devient alors presque impossible de dormir.

 

J’essai de compenser mes nuits désastreuses par un peu de sport. Je me mets à chasser mes proies avec vigueur et je tue de la manière la plus violente qui soit. Je veux remplacer mes pensées malsaines de mon passé par d’autres plus « agréables » disons. Sauf que ça ne résulte que par accroître ma colère. Et j’ai beau finir mes parties de chasse par une visite au seul bar digne de ce nom de la ville, l’alcool n’aide pas non plus. Rien ne semble calmer mes remords ou je ne sais qu’elle problème ma conscience semble avoir avec mon départ. Je tiens bon malgré tout. Je refuse de céder à la tentation et je reste, bien que malheureux, à North Bay. Et juste quand les choses commencent à se calmer, quand ma persistance semble payer et que la ténacité des cauchemars s’affaiblit, elle me téléphone. Je suis d’abord surpris d’entendre la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable puisque personne à North Bay ne connait mon numéro (j’utilise une ligne fixe pour mon « travail »). Je regarde qui diable m’appelle et les lettres formant le nom s’embrouillent d’abord dans ma vision. Lorsque l’appel tombe dans ma boîte vocale, je réagis enfin. Je jure et attends qu’elle me laisse un message. J’espère qu’elle va le faire et non pas me rappeler parce qu’étrangement je n’ai pas vraiment le courage de la confronter de vive voix. Après ce qui me semble une éternité, une sonorité de mon téléphone m’indique qu’un message à été laissé. Je soupire de soulagement. Je prends la route de ma maison et ce n’est qu’une fois en sécurité à l’intérieur que je regarde ma boîte vocale. Un nouveau message. Je clique sur l’écran et je mets le téléphone sur mon oreille. Après six mois, voici ce qu’elle à a me dire :

 

« Hey, salut, Enzo! C’est moi, Caroline Forbes. (rire) Hum, je sais que tu dois trouver ça bizarre que je t’appelle comme ça, mais enfin… (rire nerveux) Il faut vraiment que je te parle. Il y a du changement ici et je pense que ça pourrais t’intéresser. C’est important alors j’espère que tu… enfin, ce que je veux dire c’est que… Rappelles-moi dès que tu as ce message s’il te plait, Enzo. À plus! »

 

Entendre sa voix m’est très étrange. Je ne me souvenais pas qu’elle articule aussi vite et avec autant de vivacité, ou bien c’est la nervosité qu’implique sa nouvelle qui la fait s’exprimer de la sorte. « Il y a du changement, je me demande bien ce que ça peut être » pensais-je. Et en plus elle dit que c’est important. Je me retiens d’appuyer sur rappeler. J’ai fais tellement d’effort pour la sortir de ma vie, pour tous les faire sortir de ma vie. Et voilà que ça me revient en pleine face. Je suis pris entre deux feux, ignorant si je dois succomber à ce qui est supposément important ou garder mes distances. Et si Damon était revenu? Ou qu’ils avaient trouvé un moyen de le ramener? Est-ce juste de bousiller ma nouvelle couverture même si elle m’ennui à mourir pour repartir là-bas dans l’espoir qu’ils m’accueillent les bras ouverts ou m’inclus dans leur plan? Dois-je vraiment courir le risque de perdre ce que j’ai bâtis ici pour revenir vers ceux qui ne voulaient pas de moi il n’y a pas si longtemps? Le mieux serait de rappeler Caroline pour découvrir ce qui se passe, mais je préférerais tellement mieux la revoir en personne et lui demander alors. Et être présent si effectivement ils ont besoin de moi. Pas obligé de renoncer à North Bay, juste de prétendre à de petites vacances, non? J’hésite toujours en mordillant le coin de mon téléphone. Celui-ci se met alors à sonner de nouveau, me faisant sursauter encore. Je manque d’échapper le téléphone. Saleté de gadget! Pourquoi est-il si populaire aujourd’hui? Je regarde l’écran. C’est un numéro que je ne connais pas. Piquer au vif cette fois, je réponds. « Allô? » je demande, avec une voix un peu trop agressive. « Enzo? » Demande la fille au bout du fil. Surpris, je confirme et lui demande qui elle est. « Avant de retourner à Mystic Falls, il serait plus juste de rapporter des renforts » Me répond-t-elle. Je ris et elle raccroche. Vraiment confus, je regarde mon téléphone, presque offensé par son geste. Alors, on cogne à la porte. Je fronce les sourcils en grognant. Cette fois, je ne suis pas d’humeur. Je me déplace vampiriquement jusqu’à la porte et ouvre brusquement avant même un second coup. Une jeune femme si trouve. Elle est habillée d’une jupe noire et d’un très léger veston tout aussi noir. Ses yeux foncés sont fixés en plein dans les miens et ne sont pas du tout surpris par ma violence. Sa cascade de cheveux de jais lui couvre les épaules et je pourrais jurer à un vampire juste avec la couleur cadavérique de sa peau. Aucunement d’humeur à faire joujou, je la prends par le cou et l’attire dans la maison. Refermant sans douceur la porte, je l’accote contre elle et rapproche mon visage du sien. Pas une plainte, pas même une réaction de peur. Elle soutient mon regard avec une bravoure louable. « La fille du téléphone » je soupire d’exaspération. « Le vampire cobaye » répond-t-elle, du même ton. Je suis alors soudainement prit de rage et je resserre ma poigne. Elle réagit alors enfin et manque une respiration, s’étouffant légèrement. « Du calme ok, je ne suis pas ton ennemi! » elle grogne alors, plus impatiente qu’autre chose. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux? » j’insiste sans relâcher ma poigne. « T’aider » elle couine simplement en posant les mains sur son cou de plus en plus comprimé. Je réfléchis une fraction de seconde et décide de la relâcher. Elle tombe à genoux et tousse avec vigueur. Je la regarde avec méfiance, alors qu’elle se relève en chancelant.

 

La jeune femme me demande alors de lui offrir au moins du thé pour me faire pardonner et qu’elle va ensuite tout m’expliquer. Je cède après un temps et nous passons à la cuisine. Du thé est la seule chose ou presque qui habite les armoires de ma grande cuisine. Étant vampire, la nourriture et autres babioles pour cuisiner me sont totalement sans intérêt. Je mets donc l’eau à bouillir pendant qu’elle prend place au comptoir. Une fois l’eau prête, je la verse dans les tasses et une fois le thé bien infusé, je lui apporte sa tasse. Elle en boit quelques gorgées en silence, semblant savourer le liquide qui lui réchauffe sa gorge irritée. Je la regarde en consommant une lampée de ma propre tasse. Je respire profondément sous son effet. Au moins, je suis calme à présent et ça devait être son but. Lorsque je relève les yeux sur elle, la jeune femme fait de même. Elle se décide enfin à parler :

 

« Mon nom est Samara, mais je préfère qu’on m’appelle Sam. Je suis si l’on peut dire une sorte de sorcière. Rien à voir avec les sorcières de la nature ou encore les voyageurs. Je pratique une autre sorte de magie plus ancienne même que celle des deux autres. Mais pour simplifier les choses, je vais tolérer que tu me qualifie de sorcière. Je suis venu à toi parce que tu possèdes une aura que je recherche. Tu as séjourné dans l’Autre Monde et afin de pouvoir le restaurer, il me faut une énergie avec laquelle travailler et tu l’as en toi, ce qui est une chance. »

 

Elle décide de prendre une autre gorgée à ce moment. Comme pour me permettre d’ajouter un commentaire. Sauf que je ne le fais pas. Car je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi je peux lui être utile même si son explication est assez clair. « Pourquoi restaurer l’Autre Monde? » je demande après un temps. « Très bonne question » elle réplique en sautant sur le sol. Elle s’approche de moi et met une main sur mon cœur tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je la laisse faire, plus curieux qu’autre chose. J’ignore si c’est mon imagination, mais je sens une sorte de chaleur à son contact. Elle poursuit donc son explication :

 

« L’Autre Monde est de création magique, comme tu le sais surement. Une magie très puissante, mais présentant énormément d’imperfection. La création et la survit d’un tel monde parallèle demande aussi l’instauration d’une nouvelle énergie capable de contenir ce qui y réside et d’empêcher sa structure de s’effondrer. En y séjournant durant un certain temps, bien que court, tu y as été exposé et en a absorbé. Comme tous ceux qui s’y trouvait au moment de la disparition de l’Autre Monde. Vous partagez tous la même énergie résiduelle. Donc en parvenant à recréer ce monde, je vais pouvoir réinstaurer une harmonie nécessaire pour ramener les âmes éparpillées qui s’y trouvaient. Et ma magie, propre à l’énergie de l’univers, me permettrait de précisément attirer de nouveaux ces âmes à leur place. Tu comprends? » Je fronce les sourcils. « Damon… » Je murmure. « Oui, ton ami Damon, pourrait être sortie du néant dans lequel il se trouve présentement et réinstaller dans la sécurité de l’Autre Monde. » Elle me répond. « Mais pas vivant pour autant! Qu’est-ce qui me prouve que ta "magie" peut faire tout ça? »

 

Elle sourit et s’éloigne de moi. « Rien. Tu dois simplement me faire confiance et tenter l’unique chance à ta portée. Ma magie est puissante et elle peut faire beaucoup de chose. Ressuscité, peut-être bien si je l’essai ». Elle retourne à son thé et retrouve le silence. Je grogne et lui réplique : « Et qu’est-ce que tu vas retirer de tout ça à part la confirmation de possession de pouvoirs immenses? » Elle me regarde longuement comme si elle cherchait dans mon regard une chose qui m’est inconnu. « L’assurance que mes sœurs et que ma mère sont ensembles » dit-elle tristement. Il y avait donc eu dans l’Autre Monde des gens de sa famille qui aujourd’hui était comme Damon : éparpillés quelque part suite à la destruction de cet univers. Un silence s’installe entre nous, rompu par moi après un très long moment. « Ok, j’accepte de te prêter mon corps, mais en échange de me dire tout ce qu’il y a savoir. Je déteste les cachettes ». Je finis ma tasse de thé alors qu’elle me regarde avec surprise. Elle ne s’attendait visiblement pas à ce que j’accepte. Mais, je réalise que je ne suis pas prêt à faire mon deuil de Damon. Que, même si j’ai prétendu le contraire depuis six mois, que je n’ai pas finis de vivre à ses côtés. J’ai envi de le revoir, de me saouler encore avec lui, de le taquiner à propos de ses sentiments compliqués avec Elena. J’ai envie d’être son ami encore quelques temps avant de repartir sereinement de mon côté et de le laisser en paix. Augustine m’a privé de son amitié, il me fallait à présent la récupérer et m’emplir d’elle le temps que je trouve la force de le laisser réellement partir.


	2. Le feu noir

_Message reçu. Impossible de parler pour moment. Te contacte dans 1 semaine._

Voici le message texte que j’envoi à Caroline après ma conversation avec Sam. Cette dernière me parle ensuite ouvertement de ses pouvoirs. Elle m’affirme comprendre la plupart des choses qui l’entoure grâce à sa magie particulière. Elle arrive à comprendre les gens, leur nature, leurs comportements et même leurs relations grâce à la perception de leur énergie vitale. Elle a donc compris que j’étais un vampire en approchant de ma maison et aussi que j’avais été un cobaye lorsqu’elle fut assez proche pour sentir les relations bizarres qui existent dans mon cerveau avec les Docteurs de l’Augustine. Elle ne devine donc pas vraiment les choses de manière surnaturelle puisque bien souvent elle ne comprend pas ce qu’elle ressent. C’est avec des contacts physiques que sa magie est la plus puissante, puisqu’elle peut ainsi manipuler si l’on veut l’énergie qu’elle touche. Sauf qu’en général son pouvoir n’est pas offensif. Elle insiste beaucoup sur le « en général ». Elle m’explique, alors que je lui sers une seconde tasse de thé, que le reste de sa famille, en particulier sa plus jeune sœur, avait une plus grande sensibilité à l’énergie qu’elle. Ainsi, elle avait une compréhension plus avancé de l’énergie environnante et arrivait à la plier à sa volonté. « Sauf que moi, j’arrive à réutiliser l’énergie plutôt qu’à la dompter. C’est une particularité devenu rare de ma race. Ça s’appelle le feu noir et c’est magnifique » Son regard se perd dans la contemplation du réfrigérateur. Je souris et je lui demande de me faire un exemple. Elle refuse catégoriquement. « Si tu es chanceux tu vas pouvoir l’admirer, mais il serait préférable d’éviter les endroits inflammables si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Elle me dit. Oui, je vois. Une maison principalement constitué de bois et de matériaux qui flambent très bien, je présume que ce n’est pas une bonne combinaison avec une magie qui comprend « feu » dans son nom.

 

Elle passe la soirée et la nuit à m’expliquer comment elle compte procéder pour recréer l’Autre Monde. Tout cela me semble très complexe et technique et lui nécessite apparemment une grande quantité d’énergie résiduelle. Je lui parle que je ne suis pas le seule à avoir été ramené de la mort et elle semble déjà au courant. Mon retour à Mystic Falls est donc planifié pour le lendemain matin, soit dans quelques heures il semblerait bien. Vers cinq heures, malgré ses bâillements, elle est tout à fait prête à embarquer avec moi dans un apparent road trip jusqu’en Virginie. La chose me semble un peu bizarre, surtout que notre connaissance l’un de l’autre se résume à un plan pour ressusciter un monde magique effondré. Mais bon, avoir un peu de compagnie qui ne semble pas me détester va changer pour une fois. Son maigre bagage est déposé dans le coffre. Elle le sort de je ne sais où. Je fais de même avec un petit sac comprenant le nécessaire pour un vampire pour voyager quelques temps. Aussitôt fait, nous partons après un arrêt à une station d’essence.

 

Au départ, nous ne sentons pas le besoin de parler. La radio se charge de combler le silence. Cela n’est pas malaisant, assez relaxant même. Puis, comme d’un commun accord, nous commençons à parler. Sans savoir pourquoi, la conversation s’oriente sur mes relations avec l’entourage de Damon. Samara est curieuse de savoir pourquoi j’étais loin d’eux. Je lui explique comment après ma libération de l’Augustine, mon seul ami devient Damon et les autres n’appréciaient pas trop que je m’impose à leur groupe. Caroline était la moins hostile avec moi, parce que c’est dans sa nature d’être gentille avec tout le monde. Sam n’insiste pas pour avoir des détails et je la remercie en silence pour ça car je n’aurais su quoi ajouter. Elle se met à me parler de la relation avec ses sœurs et les autres membres de sa communauté de « sorciers de l’énergie ». Elle aussi était mise de côté et on la tolérait puisqu’elle était la fille de Syria, une membre très puissante et respecter. Mais qu’aussitôt que sa mère décéda, elle fut écarté de la communauté et on lui interdit d’apporter son aide lors d’une attaque contre le clan. Cela coûta la vie à bon nombre des membres, incluant le reste de sa famille. Après cela, on trouva tout de même le moyen de l’accuser pour son inaction. « Alors, je me suis enfuis ». Elle termine. Je lui souris et elle fit de même. Il faut croire qu’on se ressemble définitivement beaucoup sur de nombreux points. « Parle-moi de ce lien étrange que je ressens dans ta tête. Celui avec un vieil homme à lunette mais qui m’est partiellement bloqué sans que je sache pourquoi. Lorsque je me concentre dessus, j’ai comme mal à la tête ». Elle dit. Je comprends immédiatement qu’elle fait allusion au Dr Carson et au conditionnement. Je frissonne. « Je vais t’en parler si tu me fais un exemple de ton puissant pouvoir de feu » je réplique, embarrassé. Elle désigne le tableau de bord. « Encore une fois, matériaux inflammables ». Elle dit. Je consens à attendre un moment plus approprié pour voir sa démonstration mais promet en l’air de lui parler d’Augustine en échange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça d’ailleurs. Je n’ai jamais parlé du conditionnement à personne, pas même à Damon. Dans son cas surtout parce que je ne voulais le faire culpabiliser ou l’inquiéter sur mon état mental. Mais avec Sam, il m’est difficile de lui mentir sur le sujet, puisqu’elle semble ressentir les séquelles de mon passé conditionné sans que j’ai à parler. Je ne pourrais donc pas lui cacher longtemps. Mais rien ne lui garantie que je vais tenir ma promesse. Et elle doit le savoir, puisqu’elle n’insiste pas pour me faire jurer ou un truc du genre. Elle ne souhaite donc pas de certitude, juste de l’honnêteté. Sauf que n’étant pas vraiment du genre à mentir, me voilà prit au piège.

 

Notre road trip se déroule sans incident. Nous arrêtons à un hôtel pour dormir lors de la nuit tombée. Il n’y a aucune gêne entre nous à partager un seul lit, bien que le premier soir je reste longtemps éveillé à écouter sa respiration régulière. Le problème de la nourriture ne se pose pas non plus. Samara n’est pas difficile, se contentant de sandwichs sur le pousse et moi je termine mes réserves de sang amenées dans mon sac et lorsque vide, j’hypnotise un passant pour lui en voler un peu. Le fait que je m’en prenne à des humains de la sorte ne semble pas non plus la déranger. Elle ne me porte même pas aucune attention. Elle me propose une fois de boire à même elle pour simplifier la chose. J’éclate de rire et elle en est un peu offensée. « Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis sur que tu as un goût excellent Sam, mais j’adore la diversité ». Et puis, il faut dire que j’ignore si sa perception de mon énergie va augmenter en ayant ce genre de contact physique avec moi. Je n’ai pas trop envie qu’elle découvre mon passé sans quelques euphémismes et silences de ma part au préalable. Alors non, aussi en convenance que l’idée puisse paraître, je ne m’y risquerais pas. Sam n’en fait pas plus de cas.

 

Nous arrivons dans l’État de Philadelphie avec sur certaine avance sur notre planning de voyage donc nous choisissons de prendre une journée de congé. J’en profite pour faire le plein de sang et Sam pour se gaver plus convenablement. Nous nous retrouvons dans l’après-midi et lors d’une promenade en forêt, je reviens sur le sujet du feu noir. Pas que j’ai à ce point envie de lui parler de mon conditionnement, mais je suis vraiment curieux sur ce mystérieux pouvoir offensif de sa race. Elle est hésitante, mais accepte de me faire une démonstration. Je m’imaginais bien des choses, mais pas cela. Elle tend son bras droit devant elle après s’être éloigné de quelques pas. Après une minute de concentration, une sorte de fumée naît et lèche son avant-bras. Remontant jusqu’à sa main, elle s’y regroupe en prenant de la hauteur, formant une sorte de silhouette de flamme. Mais leur paresse de mouvement est surprenante. Et surtout la couleur. Il n’y a aucune lumière qui s’en dégage comme on pourrait s’attendre d’un feu. Les flammes sont donc aussi noires que ses cheveux, mais le contraste est plus frappant puisqu’elles ne reflètent rien du tout, malgré leur exposition au soleil de l’après-midi. Je ressens pourtant très clairement une chaleur qui s’en dégage et je peux aussi la percevoir avec mes yeux à cause de l’effet d’embrouillement qu’elle cause au paysage immédiat. Samara fait alors diminuer l’intensité des flammes en refermant sa paume et je m’approche par curiosité. Elle ne m’arrête pas lorsque je tends une main pour sentir la chaleur du feu sombre. Je la regarde et je perçois son interdiction de toucher dans ses prunelles. Je m’abstiens donc, sachant que les vampires ne peuvent risquer de jouer avec le feu. Une fois toutes les flammes éteintes, je me risque par contre à faire glisser ma main sur la peau de Sam. Son avant-bras est encore chaud, mais rien de dramatiquement brûlant. Juste un résidu de la puissance de son pouvoir. Elle semble épuisée et je réalise alors que cette magie est extrêmement forte et donc demandant beaucoup de sa propre énergie. Sam me sourit et insiste pour que l’on reparte à l’hôtel. Je dois la soutenir durant les premiers pas avant qu’elle retrouve une solidité et un équilibre suffisant sur ses pieds. Je me promets de ne plus lui demander une telle démonstration de sa magie. Je me mets aussi à avoir peur que le processus de création de l’Autre Monde ne la tue au passage. Elle m’a pourtant assuré que son rôle ne serait que de rediriger l’énergie résiduelle pour rebâtir, non créer de zéro. Ainsi, aucune utilisation de sa propre énergie et donc aucun affaiblissement en théorie. Sauf que le doute était à présent bien présent dans mon esprit.

 

Une fois de retour à l’hôtel, j’entends bien respecter ma propre part du marché. Je lui explique d’abord ce qu’est la société Augustine. Comment j’ai été capturé par Whitmore et ce qu’ils me faisaient subir durant la phase un. J’atténue et cache beaucoup de détails pour ne pas la troubler. J’en viens ensuite à la période du Dr Carson. Je lui explique comment il procédait pour m’affaiblir et ensuite comment il utilisait le sifflet pour ouvrir mon esprit. Je passe peu de temps à lui décrire la souffrance que cause le conditionnement, mais je suis honnête sur l’addiction que cela amène et sur comment je souhaitais volontairement la souffrance vers la fin de la phase deux. Je termine par quelques explications sur la façon dont j’ai surmonté mon après-conditionnement. Quelques mots sur les accomplissements d’Augustine durant la phase trois et sur ma libération conclus mon monologue. Elle m’écoute sans m’interrompre et est horrifiée par le fait que j’ai passé soixante-dix ans dans un tel enfer. Mais elle ajoute être heureuse que je me sois reconstruit malgré tout, même si mon mur de protection m’a toujours semblé bien faible à comparer à ce que j’essais de faire croire. Il y a encore une part de moi que je sais profondément conditionné et qui est prête à retomber dans la dépendance si je ne fais pas attention. « Pourquoi ce lien t’intéresse plus que les autres? » je lui demande alors, n'ayant jamais vu Carson autrement que comme mon ennemi. Elle me sourit. « Parce que c’est le lien le plus puissant dans ta tête. À un degré que je n’avais jamais vu avant à vrai dire. Il résonne en toi plus fortement qu’un lien de sang. Il existe toujours dans notre esprit un lien qui surpasse tous les autres. Qui constitue le fondement même de notre comportement social. Si le lien est mauvais, l’attitude sera négative et à tendance autodestructrice. Voilà pourquoi il est préférable d’avoir un lien positif sinon… » Explique-t-elle. « Sinon on est complètement fucké et absolument asocial » je termine. « Oui, mais ce n’est pas une chose que l’on choisit. C’est comme ça et c’est tout et il faut apprendre à vivre avec » Dit-elle, désolée. Elle semble sous-entendre qu’elle aussi est sous l’influence d’un lien dominant négatif, mais elle ne l’évoque pas explicitement. Je le devine tout de même avec sa façon de se taire le reste de la soirée. Sam finit par s’endormir, mais moi je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Raconter tout cela m’a remis plusieurs souvenirs pénibles en mémoire et je n’arrive pas à en faire abstraction cette nuit. Et puis, il faut dire que son explication sur le comportement social créé par les relations négatives me revient sans cesse en tête. Je n’arrive pas à admettre que mon conditionnement est mon lien supérieur, au-dessus de celui d'avec ma sœur Bianca ou d’avec mon père. Mais ce n’est pas surprenant vu la facilité et la brutalité avec lesquelles Carson s’est imposé dans mon esprit. Il a évidemment prit toute la place et comblé un vide émotionnelle présent à l’époque, entraînant mon actuel attitude avec les autres. Damon étant le seul être faisant partie de mes connaissances toujours accessibles avant la pollution du conditionnement, cela explique peut-être mon attachement démesuré pour lui. Ça ou bien je me fais des idées et je réfléchis trop. Je grogne et me retourne dans le lit.

 

Le lendemain, je cache au mieux mes cernes d’insomniaque et nous voilà repartie. Mystic Falls est à présent tout proche et nous prenons notre temps. Je prépare Sam au maximum à la ville et à ses habitants, pour ne pas qu’elle soit trop dépaysée. Elle semble assimiler le tout assez bien, ce qui me rend confiant sur notre réussite. Convaincre les autres ressuscités de prêter leur corps à l’expérience risque d’être le plus difficile, mais l’assurance d’avoir une chance de ramener Damon et Bonnie du néant risque de les convaincre d’essayer au moins, à mon avis. Enfin, je l’espère. Et puis je ne savais toujours pas de quel changement Caroline pouvait bien faire référence et j’allais probablement le découvrir uniquement rendu sur place, qu’il soit en bien ou en mal.

 

Nous atteignons l’État de Virginie un peu avant onze heures. Nous quittons alors la route principale pour emprunter une branche secondaire qui va nous conduire vers les régions voisines de Mystic Falls. Par la suite, après quelques embranchements, une artère locale nous conduirait au cœur de la ville. À mi-chemin de notre destination, nous remarquons un assombrissement du temps. Des nuages de pluie à première vue. Aucune goutte ne se mêle de la partie pour le moment mais nous avons l’impression qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir avec un temps pareille et des nuages de plus en plus sombres à mesure que nous progressons. Mystic Falls doit même être sous un bon orage à l’heure qu’il est. Nous passons enfin un panneau qui nous indique le nom de notre but. Dans quelques kilomètres, nous allons pouvoir enfin faire face à notre destin. Sauf qu’un soudain assombrissement extrême du ciel nous donne l’impression qu’il fait nuit. Je n’aime vraiment pas l’ambiance qui nous entoure et j’ai presque envie de m’arrêter et de laisser passer le nuage. Mais, je n’ai pas le temps d’en parler avec Sam. Une petite ombre se jette dans le pare-brise et je fais un mouvement d’évitement avec le volant. Nous nous retrouvons dans la chaussée. J’immobilise la voiture et m’assure que ma compagne n’est pas blessée. Elle est un peu secouée, mais rien de dramatique. Je lui indique que je vais voir ce qui se passe dehors. Je sors donc de la voiture et malgré l’obscurité, j’arrive à nettement voir qu’il n’y a rien autour de nous. Aucun animal ou personne, voiture ou obstacle qui aurait pu expliquer ce qui s’est jeté sur nous. Sam sort à son tour bien que je lui déconseille puisque le tout semble surnaturel. Elle n’écoute évidemment pas mon intervention et lève les paumes comme pour sentir l’énergie environnante. J’imagine que c’est précisément ce qu’elle fait puisqu’elle sursaute lorsqu’elle sonde le nord et elle en tombe presque à la renverse. Je fais un pas pour m’approcher d’elle mais l’ombre sort alors de sous la voiture et se précipite sur moi. Je me retrouve sur le dos. Je la repousse au mieux avec mes mains. Je n’arrive pas à voir clairement ce que c’est, mais elle possède à coup sur une paire d’yeux brillant qui me rappelle ceux d’un loup. Je deviens alors plus défensif. J’éloigne finalement la chose de moi et tente de me relever pour protéger Samara, mais l'ombre ne m’en donne pas l'occasion. Elle me plaque à nouveau au sol et cette fois je perçois son agressivité et je crains qu’elle ne me morde. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu’une telle chose se produise. Si je me retrouve avec une morsure de loup-garou, c’est garanti que je vais y passer. Je deviens alors offensif à mon tour et je lui enfonce mes doigts dans ce qui me semble être sa tête, bien qu’elle soit étrangement spongieuse. Je sens alors de la chaleur à ma droite. Et une sorte d’éclair noir frappe l’ombre sur moi et elle hurle épouvantablement de douleur. Elle bondit à l’arrière et lorsque je me relève sur mes coudes, elle a disparu et le temps me semble soudain moins ténébreux. Je regarde à ma droite. Sam est à genoux, haletante. Elle a à coup sur utilisé le feu noir pour repousser mon loup, mais l’odeur de sang qui me chatouille le nez m’inquiète. J’accoure près d’elle et vois les marques de dents et de griffes sur ses bras. « Combien s’en sont pris à toi pendant que l’autre me distrayait? » Je lui demande. Elle me regarde. Il est évident qu’elle était la cible à abattre bien que j’ignore pourquoi des loups-garous s’en prendraient à une sorcière avant un vampire. À moins qu’ils n’en sont pas. Je la presse à mon répondre, vraiment inquiet. « Je n’en ai vu que deux, mais j’en sentais une douzaine autour de nous » Elle halète. Consterné, je la soulève et la remet sur le siège passager. J’ai le besoin de fuir à tout prix. Je fais marche arrière et sort le véhicule de la chaussée avant de reprendre la route en toute hâte. Tout en conduisant, je me mords le poignet. Je lui tends, mais elle le refuse. « Je ne suis pas humaine. Le sang de vampire n’a aucune propriété de guérison sur moi » Elle murmure, comme perdue. J’étouffe un juron et appuie sur l’accélérateur. Plus que quelques kilomètres avant d’atteindre la ville. Évidemment les nuages noirs ne régressent pas. L’odeur du sang se fait de plus en plus oppressante dans le véhicule et je remarque qu’elle provient d’une large ouverture sur le ventre de la sorcière, qu’elle cache péniblement de ses deux mains. « Pas l’hôpital, il me faut un lieu chargé d’énergie ». Elle dit sans me regarder. Elle lit dans mes pensées on dirait, ou bien elle perçoit mon inquiétude. « Définie lieu chargé d’énergie » Je la presse. « Tourne à gauche à la première rue en arrivant à Mystic Falls ». Elle réplique.

 

Cela ne prend que cinq minutes pour atteindre le panneau de bienvenue et la première rue se pointe deux autres minutes après. Cela semble être le chemin vers un ancien quartier résidentiel. Comme elle ne me donne pas d’indication, je poursuis jusqu’au bout. En arrivant, je suis surpris de constaté qu’il s’agit d’une école primaire. « C’est une blague? » Je dis, en arrêtant la voiture. Sam initie d’ouvrir la portière, mais je me précipite pour la prendre à sa sortie bien qu’elle affirme pouvoir se déplacer toute seule. Je la fais taire et lui demande précisément où elle veut aller. À l’intérieur évidemment, alors qu’il y a plein d’enfants et qu’elle est éventrée. Je me faufile donc à la manière vampirique dans l’école et la dépose une fois à l’abri de tous regards dans une sorte de réserve pour concierges. J’arrive à percevoir le son des centaines d’enfants en action et des professeurs qui les supervisent. Je suis mal à l’aise avec la situation, mais Sam m’ignore. Elle positionne différemment les mains sur son ventre et une chaleur s’en dégagent. Elle ferme les yeux et je pourrais jurer sentir une odeur de brûler. Je suis alors inquiet et m’assure que rien d’inflammable ne nous entours, mais avant que j’ai le temps de passer un commentaire, la coupure à son ventre à disparue. Elle se met à frotter celles sur ses bras et comme si elles avaient été du vulgaire maquillage, elles s’effacent avec aisance. Une nouvelle odeur de chauffé accompagne cette action et j’hausse les sourcils lorsqu’elle me regarde. « Des enfants te permettent de faire ça? » Je m’étonne. « Leur énergie, oui. » Elle se contente de me dire en se relevant lentement. Elle semble avoir utilisé une quantité considérable de sa propre énergie pour faire ce tour de magie et la voilà toute faible. Je décide de la prendre dans mes bras pour la sortir rapidement même si elle proteste encore. Une fois de retour à la voiture, je ne prononce pas un mot jusqu’à atteindre le centre-ville. De là, nous passons devant le Mystic Grill et j’y jette un regard. Rien n’a changé ici, à part le ciel mystérieux. Les dommages causés par l’explosion lors de l’incident avec les voyageurs ne sont mêmes plus visibles. Le bâtiment est déjà presque entièrement reconstruit.

 

Je poursuis ma route jusqu’à mon premier arrêt : La maison de Caroline. Il me fallait lui parler et apprendre ce qui se passe ici avant de faire une belle petite réunion pour expliquer aux autres notre plan de ressusciter l’Autre Monde. Je stoppe le véhicule devant la maison et me dirige à la porte d’entrée pour y cogner quelques coups. Aucune réponse. J’appelle alors Caroline sur son portable et je tombe sur sa boîte vocale. Je ne laisse pas de message, puisque le simple fait que je l’ai appelé va la faire réagir comme je le désire. Je retourne à la voiture où Samara m’attends patiemment, avec une mine un peu fatiguée. Je réfléchis à haute voix sur ce que cela implique que Caroline m’ignore de la sorte. Puisqu’elle n’est pas du genre à éviter un appel important, même lorsque occupé à autre chose. Je prends la décision d’aller faire un tour au manoir Salvatore, point central de mon cercle de connaissances de la ville. Sam décide cette fois de m’accompagner à la porte et je cogne vigoureusement. Heureusement, quelqu’un me répond. Stefan me regarde avec surprise et je lui souris de la manière la plus fausse qui soit. « Tu nous laisses entrer, Steffi? » Je lui demande, à bout de ressources. Il est très méfiant et scrute souvent Sam qui lui livre une de ses têtes d’enterrement. Il accepte et je suis soulagé d’entrer. Nous passons au salon et c’est à mon tour d’être surpris puisque Alaric est assit au coin du feu à regarder danser les flammes. Sans demander la permission, Sam s’écrase sur l’un des énormes divans et on aurait dit qu’elle s’y endort sur le coup. Je lui prends la main pour m’assurer qu’elle ne m’a pas laissé tout seul avec ces deux là et elle soupire. « Il va me falloir quelques heures avant de reprendre mes forces » Elle marmonne. Je ricane et tend mon autre main sur la bouteille de bourbon de grande qualité des Salvatore. « Et avec un petit stimulant ». Je demande. Elle ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt en grimaçant. « Si tu veux que je m’écroule sur le tapis, c’est une bonne idée ». Tant pis, ça en ferra plus pour moi alors.

 

Je prends place près de Sam qui se bat pour ne pas baver sur mon épaule. Stefan et Alaric sont étrangement heureux de me revoir. Ils ne savaient plus vers qui se tourner apparemment puisque la situation à Mystic Falls s’empire de jour en jour. « Tu veux dire ces espèces d’ombres loups à l’entrée de la ville? Oui, on les a eus comme comité d’accueil. » Je grommèle. « Pas seulement à l’entrée, elles sont dans toute la ville » Précise Alaric. Voilà qui est inquiétant puisqu’elles s’en sont visiblement prises à Samara en priorité. Stefan ajoute que les attaques n’ont commencé que récemment et seulement sur les gens surnaturelles, en particulier les sorciers. Liv à d’ailleurs presque perdu la vie pas plus tard qu’hier, mettant tout le monde sur le qui-vive. Les ombres ne sont concentrés que sur Mystic Falls, abrité sous les nuages noirs selon Caroline qui opère depuis le Collège Whitmore avec Elena. Les humains sont épargnés, mais pour combien de temps encore ça ils ne le savaient pas. « Et pour ce qui est des nuages », continue Alaric, « ils n’ont commencés à apparaître clairement dans le ciel qu’il n’y a deux mois environ. La concentration la plus noire est à l’endroit où Bonnie à ramener les gens de l’Autre Monde et à ces environs ». Le cimetière donc. Stefan ajoute : « Selon Elena, certaines ombres lui sont familières. Elle croit même que l’une d’elle est Damon. Je ne sais pas comment c’est possible, mais elle est convaincu qu’elle reconnait son énergie à travers l’ombre qui la suivait avant qu’elle retourne à Whitmore ». Je me tourne vers mon experte en énergie. Sam me regarde un instant en retour et ne dit rien, apparemment en profonde réflexion. Au bout d’un moment de silence, entrecoupés de gorgées de bourbon, Sam s’exprime enfin : « L’urgence de recréer l’Autre Monde est d’autant plus vitale à présent. Je pense qu’Elena à raison. Les ombres ne sont pas des loups-garous ou de nouvelles créatures. Ce sont les âmes de ceux qui furent dans l’Autre Monde lors de son effondrement. Elles ont été dispersées sur le coup, mais à présent elles se concentrent autour du point d’effondrement créé par les actions de Bonnie. Si on ne les réunis pas rapidement dans un monde pouvant les contenir, elles vont se mêler à la vie sur Terre et ce n’est pas souhaitable, compte tenu de leur attirance pour la manifestation magique ». Sam demande alors à Stefan si elle et moi pouvons rester au manoir pour la nuit. Il est assez surpris, mais comme la sorcière semble pouvoir être en mesure de les aider, il accepte. Sam le rassure alors en lui promettant qu’elle fera ce qu’elle pourra pour apaiser l’âme de ses amis et de son frère. Alaric la regarde durement et je choisis ce moment pour la tirer vers l’étage.

 

Stefan nous accorde deux chambres d’invités, mais en bout de ligne Sam squat la mienne. Je vais chercher nos bagages et ma compagne ne semble plus démontrer de signe de fatigue désormais. Elle a faim et Stefan lui sert ce qu’elle désire dans la cuisine avant de remonter pour me voir apaiser ma propre faim avec du sang. Nous évitons de parler un moment. Puis, exaspérer par le silence, je lui dis : « Tu ne devrais pas parler de la sorte de Damon à ses proches. Et surtout leur faire des promesses que tu ne vas peut-être pas tenir ». Elle fronce les sourcils et me dévisage. « De quoi tu parles, j’ai l’intention de recréer l’Autre Monde et de stabiliser ce désordre. D’autant plus maintenant que j’ai vu ce qu’il en est au point central de la chute ». Notre conversation s’arrête là pour l’instant. Elle se poursuit par contre au moment de nous mettre au lit. Ayant choisi de prendre le sofa de la chambre pour lui laisser l’entièreté du lit, je ne peux pas la sentir bouger mais je l’entends remuer sans arrêt. Comme nous ne trouvons pas le sommeil ni l’un ni l’autre, pour des raisons probablement similaires, elle s’assoit brusquement et rampe vers moi dans l’obscurité de la pièce. Elle dépose sa tête sur mon épaule et je sais qu’elle me regarde à travers le brouillard noir. « Remet toi au lit, papa est fatigué » Je soupire. Je la sens sourire. « Enzo? » Elle chuchote à peine. « Quoi? » Je grogne, sincèrement exaspéré. « Je crois qu’il me serait possible de prendre l’énergie des ombres en plus de celle des ressuscités afin d’augmenter ma puissance pour recréer l’Autre Monde, sauf qu’il va me falloir un intermédiaire pour y parvenir ». Elle dit, toujours en chuchotant. Ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir, je lui demande d’être plus clair. Elle répond : « Il me faut une énergie complémentaire ». Je soupire. « Du genre? » J’insiste. Elle se relève et retourne à son lit. Elle respire quelques coups avant de finalement dire, suffisamment fort pour que tous vampires présents dans le manoir entendent : « De la lumière! ».


	3. Rivalités

Le lendemain, Stefan contacte toutes les personnes susceptibles d’être mise au courant du plan de Samara. Ainsi, Caroline, Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Liv, Luke et Tyler se joignent à nous quatre. Les collégiennes sont les dernières à arriver puisqu’elles craignaient des représailles des ombres en revenant à Mystic Falls. Heureusement, tout semble calme aujourd’hui. Mais le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que la réaction de Caroline à la vue de Sam vaut de l’or. Il faut dire que la sorcière est accrochée à mon bras sans aucune gêne. Et à son agrippement soudain trente secondes avant l’arrivé de la blonde, je présume que c’était fait exprès. Caroline la dévisage en n’a d’yeux que pour Sam. Je dois faire des signes au vampire pour qu’elle se défige et réagisse enfin. Elle rejoint alors Elena aux pas de course. Cette dernière est la pire à mon avis. Son visage est déprimé à un point que je ne croyais pas possible. Elle a les yeux vident et je suis sincèrement triste de la voir aussi hors d’elle-même. Stefan commence alors la réunion en résumant la situation pour que tous soient au même point. Puis, il présente Samara comme étant une sorcière différente des jumeaux et de Bonnie, mais aussi des voyageurs. Il ne se risque pas à aller plus loin et c’est à ce moment que Sam prend la parole. Elle s’exprime plus clairement et assurément que je m’y attendais, bien que je sente son cœur battre avec vigueur. Elle se lève même à un certain moment de son exposé. Voici donc ce qu’elle nous explique :

 

« Je suis en effet membre de l’une des catégories de sorciers qui existe dans en ce monde. Liv et Luke font partie de la catégorie de sorciers propre à la nature, agissant comme balance dans le monde. Les voyageurs sont de la catégorie des sorciers de la matière, agissant sur la substance et sur la force brute. Je suis de la troisième catégorie, celle des sorciers prenant leur puissance de l’énergie. Je suis plus spécifiquement de la famille Obsékia : Êtres utilisant l’énergie sombre et vitale. L’autre famille de ma catégorie de sorciers est la Luminis, que vous pouvez deviner comme étant des Êtres utilisant l’énergie lumineuse et stagnante. Et je suis en mesure de permettre la recréation de l’Autre Monde afin de que les ombres, dont je sais être en réalité les âmes de ceux qui y étaient présent au moment de son effondrement, puissent retrouver une harmonie. Puisque pour l’instant leur présence est une conséquence du bouleversement qui s’est produit à Mystic Falls il y a quelques mois et elles ne peuvent rester dans notre monde comme vous vous en doutez. En leur recréant un cadre sécuritaire, elles pourront retrouver la paix et nous aussi. Et pour cela, j’ai tout d’abord besoin de connaître la trace énergétique de l’ancien autre monde. Trace toujours présente parmi les êtres ayant fréquenté ce lieu et ressuscités par Bonnie. Cela sera suffisant pour recréer un monde ayant la même consistance et puissance que l’ancien. Par contre je n’avais pas prévu le comportement des âmes après la chute de l’Autre Monde. Je croyais qu’elles resteraient dans le néant, séparées les unes des autres. Mais, je me rends compte à présent qu’elles ont adopté une énergie inorganique, donc opposé à ce que je peux produire. Je suis donc en mesure de créer l’Autre Monde mais incapable de les conduire à l’intérieur. Pour ça, il va me falloir une autre personne. Quelqu’un capable de maîtriser les énergies lumières. Un Luminis. Et je sais où en trouver un. Mais, avant d’entreprendre toutes démarches en ce sens, il me faut la garantie que je vais avoir la collaboration d’un maximum de ressuscités pour pouvoir avoir une précision suffisante lors de la recréation de l’Autre Monde. Et je vois dans vos visages que ce n’est pas gagné. »

 

Sam s’arrête et je regarde mes comparses. La plupart semble confus ou bien méfiant. Plusieurs se demande comment exactement fonction son pouvoir sur l’énergie et elle l’explique le plus simplement possible comme étant la redirection de l’énergie présente autour d’elle. Jeremy à un doute sur l’idée de refaire un Autre Monde, puisque le premier était une impasse. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi on ne fait pas simplement passer les âmes dans leur repos éternel, s’il existe. Sam reprend :

 

« Tout simplement parce que le repos éternel implique la dissolution de l’âme. L’Autre Monde avait pour rôle de regrouper les âmes surnaturelles et de les préserver intact. Il est beaucoup plus facile de recréer ce genre d’environnement que de faire dissoudre un millier d’âmes. Puisque l’Autre Monde recueille des âmes depuis deux milles ans, il ne faut pas l’oublier. Et même si cela peut paraître injuste pour certains d’enfermer à nouveaux ces âmes dans une cage si vous me permettez l’expression, nous n’avons pas le choix. Il faut les empêcher de se perdre dans le monde des vivants. Les conséquences sur la magie et la vie en bout de ligne en seraient désastreuses. En premier recours, nous devons les regrouper en sécurité dans un monde pouvant supporter leur puissance. Ensuite, il nous sera possible de les faire sortir une par une pour qu'elles trouvent la paix… ou bien de les ramener à un état vital. »

 

Elena semble alors reprendre vie. Elle regarde Sam et celle-ci se retourne vers elle. Elles s’échangent un sourire et alors Elena accepte de faire partie des ressuscités dont Sam peut utiliser l’énergie résiduelle. Tyler est alors sur la défensive. « Ça me semble un peu trop facile tout ça! » Il s’exclame. Sam lui fait face. « Oh, crois-moi, ça n’a rien de facile. Rediriger de l’énergie est douloureux, très douloureux. Et risquer aussi, puisque si je n’en possède pas suffisamment pour me créer une base solide, ma création va imploser et ce ne sera pas drôle du tout. Avec un Luminis pour m’aider à stabiliser le tout et ensuite à rediriger l’énergie des âmes, nous avons une mince chance de réussir. Mais la probabilité de se planter est importante et les chances d’erreurs ou d’imprévues durant le processus sont nombreux ». Elle explique. « Et qu’arrivera t-il aux âmes si ça implose ou échoue » demande Jeremy. Sam soupire et me regarde un instant, ce qui ne me rassure pas vraiment. « Elles vont se dispersés et il sera impossible de les réunir par la suite. Sauf que j’aimerais vous rappelez qu’en agissant rapidement nous accroissons nos chances de réussites puisqu’en ce moment les âmes sont regroupés autour de Mystic Falls. Si on attend trop longtemps, le diamètre de leur dispersion sera trop important et certaines ne pourront être inclus dans le lot remis dans l’Autre Monde. Et une seule âme ainsi laissée libre dans le monde des vivants aurait des conséquences désastreuses ». Réponds Sam. Les autres se regardent et la plupart sont encore très méfiant. Mais, à la surprise de tous, Jeremy rejoint Elena comme volontaire pour l’expérience. Alaric fait de même en disant : « Il faut tenter tous les moyens susceptibles de réussir, même mince ». Stefan accepte donc aussi. Suivi de Luke, même s’il n’apprécie pas vraiment l’idée. Tyler se prononce finalement pour après quelques instants de silence. Caroline se met à me dévisager. Je souris. « Je suis dans l’aventure depuis le premier instant, chérie » je lui réponds, concluant la liste des volontaires. Ainsi, sept ressuscités sur sept. Mais le nombre me semble bien maigre face à un millier d’âmes en liberté dans la ville.

 

Viens ensuite la discussion sur comment trouver un sorcier Luminis pour agir à titre de complément pour Sam. Elle affirme que le plus proche représentant qu’elle connaît réside à New York mais qu’il ne sera pas facile à convaincre à moins de lui amener un témoin neutre. « Il va lui falloir une personne qui ne soit pas un Obsékia et qui a vu de ses yeux et de son esprit la situation à Mystic Falls. Ça va nous donner une chance qu’il me croit » Précise Sam. « Pourquoi quelqu’un qui n’est pas Obsékia? » Je demande. Elle s’approche de moi et une certaine malice emplit son regard. Je crois alors comprendre avant qu’elle ne le dise tout haut. « Parce qu’évidemment nos deux familles se détestent au point de s’entretuer depuis des siècles » Elle lâche avant de s’assoir à côté de moi. « Évidemment » Je réplique en terminant mon verre de bourbon. Il est donc convenu que j’accompagne Samara à New York, bien que Caroline n’apprécie pas vraiment l’idée. Je ne sais pas si c’est par jalousie ou par peur que moi et la sorcière nous volatilisons main dans la main en riant et en les laissant avec leurs problèmes. Elena prononce alors le souhait de nous accompagner, puisqu’elle veut s’impliquer d’une manière concrète et surtout quitter l’obscurité actuelle de Mystic Falls. « Je suis aussi un témoin parfait » Elle tente. Jeremy, Stefan et Alaric sont réticents, mais pas autant que Caroline qui tente de décourager Elena. « Et pourquoi tu ne les accompagnerais pas » Lance alors Matt à la Caroline, tout bonnement. Tous se tournent vers lui. « Boucles d’or à raison, Caroline pourra ainsi veiller sur Elena alors que je me charge de la protection de Sam. Et un témoin de plus ne sera pas de trop » Je m’exclame. Caroline désapprouve mais Elena lui demande alors de le faire pour elle. Et c’est ainsi que notre groupe se divise. Moi, Sam, Elena et Caroline auront pour mission d’aller à New York, de trouver, de convaincre et de ramener le sorcier Luminis. Les autres qui restent à Mystic Falls devront préparer le terrain en délimitant les frontières du diamètre de dispersion des âmes, de protéger les citoyens de la ville de leurs attaquent éventuelles et de tenir au courant notre équipe au loin de tous changements ou développements dans la situation. Il faudra aussi démarquer le point de chute et le centre du diamètre pour que l’un et l’autre des sorciers d’énergie y prenne place lors du rituel.

 

À peine le lendemain, notre expédition est lancée. Stefan nous prête une voiture plus grande pour permettre un retour confortable avec un cinquième passager. Sam prend place à l’avant et les deux collégiennes se mettent à l’arrière. En fin de matinée, tout est chargé et nous voilà partie. Sauf que je ne pouvais m’attendre à une pareille horreur. Durant les premiers kilomètres, le départ des limites de Mystic Falls et de la Virginie entraîne un silence de mort. Le volume de la radio est tenu très bas sur demande de Caroline. Va savoir pourquoi. Aucune conversation ne s’engage, nous sommes comme dans l’attente de quelque chose qui nous est mutuellement inconnu. Nos respirations anxieuses sont les seuls moments de rebondissement. Sam et moi échangeons souvent des regards désespérés. Elena est très nerveuse au début et plus les nuages sont derrière nous, plus elle semble respirer librement. À mi-chemin de la sortie de l’État, on aurait dit qu’elle se réveille d’un profond sommeil et réclame un peu de musique. J’en sursaute presque tellement la léthargie du silence m’avait mis en pilote automatique. Personne ne dit rien à son exclamation… joyeuse? Oui, on dirait bien qu’une émotion positive est sortie de la déprimée Elena. « Ben aller, quoi! » Elle insiste, en riant euphoriquement. Je me réveille alors complètement et tend le bras vers le volume. Je le fais grimper jusqu’à ce que Caroline s’agite à l’arrière et je me sens immédiatement mieux. Sam se détend aussi à côté de moi. En fin de compte, ce voyage ne sera peut-être pas si désespérant que cela si l’ancienne Elena se met de la partie. Son attitude joyeuse finira peut-être aussi par décoincer Caroline, bien que j’en doute. Même lors de notre mission pour éliminer Tom Avery, le double de Stefan, elle n’a pas dérogé un instant de cette attitude défensive. J’ai ma propre théorie sur la chose. Que si elle laisse tomber ses gardes, qu’elle a peur de se laisser aller à ses instincts de vampire et donc à ses désirs profonds. Il lui faut être aussi dur que le roc pour ne rien commettre l’irréparable selon son bon jugement. Et même si pour cela il lui faut être la bitch finit, la casseuse de party et la maman de service, elle ne peut pas faire autrement, par crainte d’aimer cet autre aspect de sa personnalité. Et la jalousie ne doit pas être à négliger. Sam est une rivale pour l’obtention de mon attention et je dois avouer ne pas détester se triangle amoureux naissant. Je jette un regard à ma droite. Sam contemple le paysage qui a commencé à changer graduellement. Je ne l’imagine pas en autre chose que cette étrange sorcière aux pouvoirs démesurés qui est beaucoup trop à l’aise en ma présence. Pourtant, elle est sublimement dangereuse. Un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur du centre m’indique que Caroline est concentrée sur son téléphone, raide comme une barre. Elle est belle et tragique même en cet instant où elle est fermée comme une huitre. Son humanité paralyse ses faits et gestes, mais c’est ce qui la rend magnifique. Et pourtant, il persiste un doute dans mon esprit. Je n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais cela m’affecte suffisamment pour être incapable de l’exclure de l’équation. Samara ou Caroline. Samara et Caroline. Après réflexion, il y a peut-être effectivement un triangle entre nous, même si aucun ne le réalise encore pleinement. Ça où bien ce n’est que ce que je voudrais, pour ajouter un peu de piquant.

 

Nous faisons un premier arrêt dans une station service pour nous dégourdir. Cette voiture consomme également davantage que la mienne et il nous faudra arrêter encore au moins une ou deux fois avant d’atteindre New York. Sam étant la seule non buveuse de sang du lot, elle n’a pas besoin de nous avertir de ses besoins. Elle revient avec la bouche pleine et le ventre bien remplis. Nous repartons après que Caroline termine sa conversation interminable avec Stefan sur les nouvelles de Mystic Falls. Une fois sur la route, je lui dis : « On vient de partir, qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien y avoir de si grave? ». Caroline se tortille avec exaspération et dit : « Rien, tout va très bien et les choses sont déjà avancées de leur côté ». Je ris. « Bonne nouvelle, mais pourquoi ça te met en rogne? ». Caroline me demande de me taire. En retournant à la route, je sens le regard intrigué de Sam sur moi. Je souris. Elle n’a pas besoin de me parler pour que je comprends ce qu’elle pense. Qu’en l’absence de Caroline, cette aventure en aurait vraiment été une. Mais, il faut faire avec.

 

Nous évitons de nous arrêter durant la nuit comme l’idée d’un hôtel de bord de route répugne Caroline et que le temps presse vraiment trop selon Elena. Sam et moi ne disons rien. Conduire de nuit ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Les filles dorment toutes profondément à un moment donné de la soirée et cela m’apaise étrangement. Je progresse aisément sur la route et à leur réveil au matin, nous sommes déjà dans l’État de New York. Nous pourrons atteindre la ville à midi. Caroline s’empresse donc de le texter à nos comparses sous les nuages. Nous arrêtons tout de même pour refaire le plein d’essence, de nourriture pour Sam et de sang pour moi et Elena. Caroline boude la partie de chasse que je propose à Elena pour la distraire de ses pensées noires en remontées. Une fois de retour, la blonde à engloutie une poche de sang en silence près de la voiture. Selon la distance qui sépare les deux autres coins de mon « triangle amoureux », je dirais qu’elles n’ont pas échangé un mot durant leur moment seul. Ce qui m’est confirmé par le regard soulagé de Sam.  

 

À notre arrivé à New York, nous convenons de louer deux chambres (une pour moi et une pour les filles) dans un hôtel au cas où notre tâche de retrouver et de convaincre le sorcier Luminis ne se révèle l’affaire de plus d’une journée. En fait à en croire Samara, ça sera le cas. Surtout la deuxième partie puisqu’elle ignore à quel point ce membre à été endoctriné à détester la famille Obsékia. Pour ce qui est de la localisation, la sorcière nous présente un talisman de forme ronde lorsque nous nous réunissons à l’entrée de l’hôtel après avoir garni nos chambres de nos bagages. « C’est l’Étoile de Luminis, une parcelle de l’énergie lumineuse s’y trouve incrusté. Il met impossible de l’utiliser à mes propres fins, mais je peux en retracer de l’énergie similaire dans un rayon rapproché ». Je la regarde avec questionnement. « Héritage? » Je lui demande. Elle soupire en le serrant dans sa paume droite. « Non, il a été volé par ma famille il y a cinquante ans » Elle se contente de répondre en se concentrant soudain. Je m’en doutais à son regard un peu honteux. Mais, il faut avouer que ça nous sera d’une grande utilité à présent, si ça ne met pas en colère le Luminis en nous rencontrant. Une très faible lumière fuit entre les doigts de Sam et elle ouvre soudain les yeux. « Brooklyn », elle nous indique. Voilà un bon départ et nous nous y rendons en taxi. Une fois sur place, Sam doit prendre un temps pour s’orienter et nous commençons à simplement la suivre alors qu’elle déambule lentement dans les rues, ignorant les foules et le trafique. À deux reprises, je dois l’empêcher de traverser un coin de rue puisque la circulation est en action et qu’elle est trop absorbée pour s’en rendre compte. Elle sursaute alors et ça lui prend un temps pour se souvenir où elle est. Les filles ne parlent pas, bien que je sente que ce n’est pas l’envie qui manque. Nous faisons confiance à Sam et au bout de la fin d’après-midi, elle semble avoir trouvé la bonne rue. Elle en est sur à 100%. Comme le temps régresse et que la vie de la ville est en ébullition, nous choisissons de retourner à l’hôtel et de reprendre au même endroit le lendemain. Affamés, nous faisons un arrêt dans un restaurant pour sustenter Sam dont la fatigue est de plus en plus accablante. L’arrivée à l’hôtel lui est d’un grand réconfort. Elle s’assure de cacher le plus loin possible le talisman des Luminis et je laisse les filles entre elles.

 

Avoir la paix de toute présence me fait un grand bien. Je me sens soulagé et calme. Je prends une longue douche chaude et déguste ensuite les échantillons d’alcool et de chocolat proposés dans la chambre. Je regarde mon téléphone tout en sortant sur le balcon. J’ai une série de texto de la part de Sam qui m’informe qu’elle n’est pas morte, que Caroline et Elena sont de vrais pies et que leur discussion actuelle sur le maquillage lui donne envie de l’être, mais qu’elle survie dans l’autre chambre. Je lui réponds que je compte me mettre un film porno si ça l’intéresse et elle me répond simplement de smiley sourire. En fait, je suis plutôt bien à l’air libre. L’obscurité du ciel contraste formidablement avec la ribambelle de lumière des bâtiments autour. Après une heure à relaxer sur le balcon, j’entre à l’intérieur et mon absence de sommeil dû à ma conduite nocturne de la veille me rattrape d’un coup. Je m’étends dans les draps et ferme à peine les yeux que j’entends : « Enzo, finalement il m’intéresse ton film ». Je vais lui ouvrir la porte en me traînant les pieds. Tout comme à notre première rencontre, elle plante son regard dans le mien sans rien dire. Je lui fais un mouvement de la tête pour qu’elle entre. Je remarque alors son pyjama léger, comprenant simplement une camisole et une paire de short en coton.  Je lève un sourcil. « Les filles ton jeter dehors ou tu les as assassiné? » Je demande. « Ni l’un, ni l’autre, elles ignorent que je suis là ». Mon téléphone émet alors une sonnerie. « Elles ignoraient » Je rectifie. Elle me fait un clin d’un et se jette sur le lit. Je prends mon téléphone et rassure Caroline que je ne vais rien faire de pas catholique à sa compagne de chambre et son absence de réponse m’en dit long sur son humeur. Jalousie, qu’en tu nous prends! Je balance mon téléphone dans mon sac de voyage et m’approche de Sam qui semble être sur le point de s’endormir. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, réellement? » Je lui demande, encore plus exténué. « Il faut que je te dise un truc » Elle affirme, sans même remuer ou ouvrir les yeux. Je soupire et prend place dans le lit à son côté. Je m’installe comme auparavant, prêt à chavirer dans le monde des rêves si ses propos ne sont pas assez distrayant. « Vas-y », je l’incite. « J’ai reconnu l’énergie du sorcier Luminis lorsqu’on était sur la rue en question tout à l’heure. Je le connais personnellement. C’est le fils de la chef du clan Luminis du temps de ma mère. Dimitri si je me souviens bien ». Elle chuchote, comme si elle croyait que Caroline et Elena pouvait entendre. « Un ex ? », je tente. « Mon Dieu non! Un abruti, tu veux dire. Il est très prétentieux et très fier. J’ai peur qu’il refuse catégoriquement s’il me reconnaît » Elle soupire, désolée. « Ne t’inquiète pas, tu as trois vampires avec toi, on a qu’à l’hypnotiser pour qu’il collabore » Je dis. Samara rit d’un coup, faisant raisonner le matelas. « Impossible, nous sommes immunisés aux capacités mentales des vampires » Elle répond, toujours amusée. Je me retourne alors vers elle et lui prend le menton pour qu’elle ouvre les yeux. Malgré la faible luminosité, je vois clairement ses pupilles qui scintillent de curiosité. « Embrasse-moi » Je lui ordonne en utilisant l’hypnose. Elle me sourit et s’approche pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. « Belle tentative » Elle chuchote en s’éloignant. Elle s’abrite alors sous les couvertures et je tends le bras pour éteindre la dernière lumière de chevet toujours allumé. Je sens le sommeil s’emparer de moi avec plus de vigueur. Je crois entendre Sam me parler, mais je suis trop engagé dans mon processus d'endormissement pour réagir. Et me voilà très loin.

 

Je tombe dans un sommeil embrouillé de couleurs et de figures mal définis. Je ne saurais dire si c’est un rêve ou autre chose. Je m’agite beaucoup du moins et au matin, je n’ai le souvenir que de vagues noires qui dansaient sous mes paupières. Je suis quelque peu surpris de voir que Sam est toujours là, dans l’exacte position que je me rappelle l’avoir vu avant de m’endormir. Sa respiration profonde et paisible me donne envie de retourner dans le sommeil. Seulement, je réalise ce qui m’a initialement éveillé. On cogne à la porte. Je bas des paupières, luttant pour ranimer mes sens. Elena nous avertie qu’elles vont déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée. Dans un ultime effort, je parviens à lui lancer un « OK » rauque. Puis, je me décide à me lever. Je regarde l’heure et je trouve raisonnable de constater qu’il est huit heures. Plus tôt, je me serais déjà étendu à nouveau. Plus tard, j’aurais piqué une crise sans doute. Je laisse mon esprit se réveillé lentement en restant assis dans le lit. Je secoue Samara après un moment et elle a autant de difficulté à se réveiller. Je m’active et m’habille. Sam est motivée par sa faim matinale et en une vingtaine de minutes nous rejoignons les filles qui bavardent, un café à la main. La conversation sur ce que nous avons fait durant la nuit n’arrive jamais, mais leur regard sur nous deux en disent long sur leur opinion de la chose. Après un café et un bon déjeuner pour la sorcière, nous retournons à notre point d’arrêt de la veille.

 

Sam prend un temps pour déterminer si l’esprit de Dimitri est perceptible dans la rue aussi clairement qu’hier. Heureusement pour nous, il le semblerait et il est immobile. « Il dort encore » suggère Elena. « Alors, il faudra faire face à un grand méchant loup fatigué » Je plaisante alors que nous progressons dans la rue sous la conduite de Sam. Arrivé à une série d’appartements rigoureusement identique, Sam en désigne un comme la source de l’énergie lumière. Arrivé à la porte verrouillée, je sonne tout bonnement. Après un très long moment, une voix hostile d’intercom nous demande de nous identifier. Sam s’approche de la grille et dit : « Settem kole lumar ». La voix ne répond pas. Au bout d’une minute interminable, la porte se déverrouille. Nous regardons Sam avec surprise. « C’est un mot de passe des anciens Luminis. J’espérais qu’il allait le reconnaître et comprendre que je viens en ami. Ça ou il veut me piéger » Elle répond tout en entrant. Nous montons les marches en silence et une fois au troisième étage je sens une chaleur à présent familière près de moi. J’agrippe le coude brûlant de Sam qui me dévisage alors que de très faibles flammes noires courent sur sa paume. Caroline et Elena s’arrêtent net et reste sans mot. « Tu ne viens pas de dire ami? » Je murmure. Elle soutient mon regard mais je ne cède pas. La chaleur finit par disparaître et je la relâche. Je passe alors devant et elle en est visiblement choquée. J’arrive à la porte de l’appartement de Dimitri et cogne à peine un coup qu’il vient nous ouvrir. Il est grand, plus que moi. Je lève donc les yeux sur son regard d’un bleu foncé. Il est sévère et menaçant. Son visage et son apparence général me rappelle Matt, mais avec une mâchoire plus svelte et des traits plus finement découpés. Je fais comme si de rien était et lui demande si l’on peut parler dans l’environnement privé de son appartement. Il se penche pour regarder à tour de rôle Elena et Caroline. Il termine par Sam et passe un moment à la scruter de la tête aux pieds. Lorsque j’initie un pas pour qu’il se décide, il cède et cesse l’examen sur la sorcière.

 

Il ne nous invite évidemment pas à prendre notre aise. Nous restons donc debout dans l’entrée qui s’avère être en même temps son salon. Lui, il prend place sur une chaise qu’il oriente dans notre direction. Il semble découragé de nous voir ainsi envahir sa vie privée. Lorsque Sam ouvre la bouche pour débuter l’explication de notre présence ici, Dimitri la coupe : « Vous êtes incapable de vous passez de nous, pas vrai? Je me souviens de toi, Obsékia. Une petite fille cachée derrière sa mère. Rosalys m’avait dit que tu étais morte ». J’hausse un sourcil et regarde Sam qui serre les poings. « Si par morte, elle veut dire chassé des siens, alors oui ». Elle répond sèchement. « On se calme, nous ne sommes pas ici pour vos histoires de guerres et de rivalités » J’interviens. Dimitri se détend alors et il sourit même. Sam expire sa rage un instant avant d’expliquer au sorcier les raisons de notre venue ici. Elle commence par la situation grave à Mystic Falls suite à l’effondrement de l’Autre Monde et sur son intention de le recréer. Elle lui décrit avec le plus de détails possibles comment elle compte procéder et qu’à cause de l’état des âmes, elle a besoin d’une balance Luminis. Dimitri écoute avec de plus en plus de désintéressement, mais lorsque Sam l'incite à regarder dans l’énergie de ses témoins pour avoir la preuve de ses dires, il se lève et accepte avec curiosité. Il effleure alors les mains de d’abord Caroline puis d’Elena et il m’accroche au passage. Il sent alors l’énergie des ressuscités et nos souvenirs sur les événements dangereux qui se passent en Virginie. Dimitri semble convaincu que nous ne lui mentons pas, mais il réagit alors comme je le craignais : « Je veux bien admettre que c’est préoccupant, mais pourquoi j’accepterais d’être ton complément pour cette opération périlleuse alors que je sais que tu vas échouer? » Il dit. Sam le prend mal et elle initie de se jeter sur lui. Je l’attrape alors sans difficulté. Elle ne se débat nullement, mais sa raideur est un avertissement. « Qu’est-ce que j’ai dis, les enfants! » Je grogne. « Ça n’a rien à voir avec notre haine mutuelle à cause de nos familles. Sauf que je ne suis pas aveugle comme vous tous, j’arrive à sentir sa faiblesse. Elle sera incapable de réaliser sa part du rituel ». Il crache avant de se lever. « Merci de m’avoir fait perdre mon temps. Maintenant, veuillez partir » Il ajoute en avançant vers nous. Je relâche alors Sam et elle en est surprise. Dimitri aussi d’ailleurs et il arrête sa progression. « Flambe-le » J’ordonne alors à Sam. Caroline et Elena exclament en cœur un « quoi » et leur nervosité font réfléchir Dimitri. Sam regarde le sorcier un moment et en levant la main, il abdique. « Le feu noir, hen? Ça te donne une utilité, mais j’ai encore un doute ». Il ose. Cette fois, je m’avance d’impatience et s’est au tour de Sam de me saisir. « Tes amis vampires n’ont pas peur de la mort… Laisse-moi un temps pour y réfléchir et évaluer la viabilité de ce plan et je te donnerais une réponse ». Il dit en me regardant profondément. N’ayant pas peur de lui, je soutiens ses yeux prétentieux. Nous acceptons finalement de lui laisser quelques temps pour y réfléchir, mais nous l’avertissons que si d’ici la fin du lendemain il ne nous a pas donné de réponse, que nous devrons faire sans lui. Il est heureux de nous voir déguerpir et nous de partir.

 

Nous allons réfléchir nous même à tout cela dans un café-restaurant à quelques rues de l’appartement de Dimitri. Sam est silencieuse, alors que les collégiennes posent un tas de questions sur ce qu’est le feu noir. Je leur donne les informations que je sais sur le sujet, c'est-à-dire presque rien. Finalement, Samara relève la tête et m’agrippe la main. « Dimitri à raison, il aurait pu te tuer. Les Luminis ont aussi des attaques magiques particulières et la plus puissante est capable d’arrêter un cœur de battre, même celui d’un vampire. Fait attention à l’avenir ». Elle dit en me regardant soucieusement. Je lui affirme que ça ne me fait peur, que j’en ai vu d’autre. « C’est bien ça le problème » Elle soupire. J’évite d’animer le sujet comme Sam ne semble pas vouloir développer sur la puissance des Luminis ou quoique se soit les concernant. « Ne vous en faites pas, il va accepter de nous aider. J’ai vu dans ses yeux comment il en avait envie » Affirme Caroline, retrouvant un instant sa positivité et sa naïveté humaine. Cela conclu notre conversation sur le sujet, la suite allant sur un plan pour aller dévaliser les boutiques de New York en attendant la réponse de Dimitri.

 

Nous n’avons aucune nouvelle du Luminis avant l’après-midi du lendemain. Et on peut dire que le temps d’attente fut pénible. Même si les filles avaient toutes sortes d’ambitions pour dévaliser la ville de chaussures et de vêtements à la mode, la déprime et l’anxiété finissaient par les gagner et les contraindre à l’immobilité. Nous avons même boudé le tourisme. L’attente fut accomplie dans nos chambres d’hôtel. Sam décida de demeurer avec Caroline et Elena durant la majorité des heures du jour et elle se réfugiait dans ma chambre dès la disparition du soleil. Le matin, il lui était également difficile de quitter ma compagnie avant un certain avancement de la journée. Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que les trois filles ont développé un respect entre elles. Je n’irai pas à dire qu’elles sont amies, mais elles ne se détestent plus. Elles rient de bon cœur ensemble et se parlent librement. Malgré le comportement nocturne de Sam, Caroline ne démontre pas de grogne, du moins en apparence. Le jour, lorsque nous sommes tous ensemble, elle nous dévisage dès que nos mains se frôlent. Donc oui, le triangle est toujours présent et il se développe peut-être même encore plus que je ne le pensais. Pourtant, aucun mot n’est dit sur le sujet. Caroline concentre ses efforts sur la liaison avec notre équipe à Mystic Falls. Ils ont rencontré des ennuies durant notre première et seconde nuit à New York. La Lune et le camouflage de l’obscurité semble motiver les ombres à agir avec agressivité. Alaric héberge à présent les jumeaux sous sa protection et Stefan fait des rondes régulières pour s’assurer que des sorciers jusque là passé sous notre radar ne sont pas ciblé malgré leur vigilance. Les frontières de l’étendu des âmes sont bien délimitées et surveillées en permanence par Tyler et Jeremy à partir du deuxième matin. Bref, tout sera près pour notre retour. Ce qui nous amène à plonger encore une fois dans l’anxiété. Caroline a révélé la situation ici aux autres et l’attente de la décision de Dimitri, mais elle a évité de faire référence au commentaire du sorcier sur son impression sur la puissance de Sam. Oui, la blonde est convaincue comme nous tous de la validité de l’Obsékia, mais ça augmente nos chances d'échouer et cela, personne ne veut le révéler à nos amis en Virginie. La déprime et le courage s’enchaîne sur le visage d’Elena, mais sans jamais se fixer sur une émotion en particulier. Il semblerait que cela aussi sera lié à la décision de notre prétentieux de service.

 

Quand finalement le Luminis donne signe de vie, c’est d’abord par téléphone. Mon téléphone. Nous sursautons tous, morose et silencieux à regarder l’horizon sur le balcon de la chambre des filles. Je réponds après une seconde d’hésitation et toutes me regarde et m’écoute avec nervosité. Il nous demande de nous présenter à un restaurant de Brooklyn pour l’heure du souper et il nous donnera alors sa décision. Elena et Caroline sont d’avis que s’est gagné, puisqu’il ne se donnerait pas toute cette peine pour nous dire non en fin de compte. Je reste sceptique, mais m’abstient à tout commentaire. Je vois l’ombre dans le regard de Sam. Elle a visiblement de gros doutes sur la suite. Nous nous présentons à l’heure convenue dans un restaurant assez dispendieux, mais pourtant modeste d’ambiance et simple dans le menu. Nous commandons un petit quelque chose par politesse devant Dimitri, bien que mon vampirisme combiné à mon stress me coupe l’appétit, même de sang. Sam ne touche même pas à son repas. Le Luminis ne va pas par quatre chemins. Il accepte de venir à Mystic Falls pour réaliser sa part du rituel, mais à certaines conditions. Le sourire sur les lèvres des collégiennes lui laisse peut-être croire qu’il pourra tout avoir ce qu’il demande, mais je me raffermis alors, près à lui couper l’herbe sous le pied. L’ambition du moins. Il souhaite d’abord modifier une partie du rituel et le débuter à la place de Sam. Il croit que réunir les âmes avant de créer l’Autre Monde serait préférable puisque sinon elles vont tenter des attaques contre Sam et cela pourrait lui être fatal surtout profondément concentré de la sorte. Cette dernière est réticente, mais elle lui concède le point. Ensuite, il désire que l’Autre Monde ainsi créé devienne hermétique, pour éviter aux prochaines âmes de créatures surnaturelles d’y entrer à l’avenir. Elles doivent se comporter indépendamment à présent, comme une âme mortelle classique à son avis. Elena prend alors peur. « Quant est-il des âmes à l’intérieur, sera-t-il possible de les faire sortir si le monde devient hermétique? » Elle panique. Dimitri la regarde et lui affirme que l’imperméabilité ne pourra être garantie que dans un sens. Puisque sinon les âmes ne pourront jamais trouver leur repos éternel et ça serait vraiment cruel. Personne ne parle, mais cela me semble honnête. Finalement, il demande à être traité à part. Il refuse de partir avec nous, du moins ensemble dans une voiture. Il ne veut pas faire partie de notre « petit groupe » ou être associé de près ou de loin à une Obsékia. Il veut régler ce problème parce qu’il le doit par principe, mais cela ne change rien à ce qui en est entre les deux familles. Il se rendra à Mystic Falls par lui-même en moto nous révèle-t-il à la fin du repas. Il nous laisse alors délibérer à l’extérieur du restaurant sur les conditions, mais nous sommes tous d’accord pour obtempérer par nécessité. Même Sam priorise l’urgence de la situation à ses propres besoins ou opinions. Nous convenons donc de partir le lendemain très tôt. Nous nous quittons dans l’espoir que chacun respect sa part du marché, mais je jette un regard à Dimitri pour l’avertir que s’il nous lâche, je vais me charger personnellement de le descendre. Il m’ignore complètement, ce qui me motive à planifier ma vengeance si le pire devait advenir.


	4. Le nouveau monde

Le soir, nous préparons tout pour le lendemain. L’excitation devient à son comble et nous avons du mal à trouver la discipline pour nous mettre au lit. Caroline s’empresse d’apprendre la nouvelle aux autres et ceux-ci reprennent alors espoir. Sam me semble alors sereine en quittant les filles pour se faufiler dans ma chambre. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres en permanence et cela m’inquiète alors. J’espère sincèrement que Dimitri ne va pas briser sa gaité mais surtout que, le moment venu, Samara va survivre au rituel. Une fois au lit, je lui parle tout haut de mes craintes. « Promet-moi que tu feras tout en ton pouvoir pour passer au travers. Que si les choses doivent mal tourner, que tu vas penser à toi plutôt qu’aux autres. » Je chuchote, espérant presque qu’elle ne m’entende pas agir aussi égoïstement. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde dans le noir. « De quoi tu parles? Je ne vais pas y laisser ma vie. » Mais sa voix manque d’assurance. « Il doit bien y avoir une possibilité que oui et si ça s’avère le cas, je veux juste que tu ne te sacrifie pas stupidement » Je soupire. « Stupidement! Enzo! Il y a ma mère, mes sœurs, Damon et tant d’âmes en jeu, quelqu’un doit pourtant agir pour les défendre dans cette injustice ». Elle répond. « Oui, mais pourquoi toi, tu… » Je commence. Sauf que je m’arrête puisque je réalise que cette angoisse est trop puérile pour valoir la peine d’être défendue. Je me tais donc. Elle se blottie alors contre moi et sa tête est à la hauteur de ma respiration, me permettant de me calmer en aspirant son odeur. « Je ne t’abandonnerais pas, idiot. Je sais bien que toute ta vie tu as perdu ceux qui se sont rapproché de toi et je n’ai pas l’intention d’être un nom de plus sur ta liste de déception. Voilà pourquoi je vais survivre et je vais te rendre ton ami Damon. Tu as ma parole ». Puis, j’eus comme l’impression de la sentir s’endormir. Peut-être par grande fatigue ou bien tout simplement par profonde conviction de ce qu’elle affirme. Au moins j’étais sur d’une chose, elle n’a pas de doute sur elle-même et la peur est écartée de son cœur. Je vais donc lui faire confiance. Elle ne me décevra pas. Le sommeil s’empare de moi peu de temps après. Mes rêves sont troublés par la présence de Sam. À quelques reprises elle m’apparaît nu, mais surtout vulnérable. Un désir de la conquérir et de la protéger m’agite. À mon réveil, je suis très troublé. J’en ai même du mal à regarder Samara qui termine de se préparer pour la route. Mon malaise ne prend fin qu’à la vu de Dimitri, chevauchant sa moto. Il part devant nous, mais nous nous empressons de le suivre.

 

Le chemin du retour est plus calme que celui de l’aller. Surtout puisque nous avons hâte d’arrivé en d’en finir avec cette histoire. En atteignant la Virginie, la moto nous laisse prendre les devants. Lorsque les nuages sombres se dessinent à l’horizon, notre désespoir revient. Elena cesse alors de parler et elle replonge dans le chagrin. Caroline lui prend alors la main et ne la lâche pas avant d’arriver à Mystic Falls. Le temps s’est obscurcie en dirait alors que cela ne fait à peine qu’une semaine. L’urgence nous reprend et nous nous rendons directement au manoir Salvatore pour établir notre plan d’action. Par chance, nous ne rencontrons aucune ombre en route, malgré la présence d’un nouveau sorcier en ville.

 

La réunion qui s’en suit se passe sans Tyler et Jeremy qui surveillent les frontières. De plus, Liv refuse d’assister au rituel, elle ne se présente donc pas à la rencontre. Son frère ne tente pas de la défendre, il affirme seulement qu’elle souffre beaucoup de la situation, surtout physiquement, les ombres lui ayant volé une grande part de sa magie récemment. Dimitri se tient très fier et droit devant Stefan et les autres et il regarde fréquemment en direction d’Alaric, comme s’il cherchait à tester ses réactions. Nous établissons la marche à suivre. Le soir approchant, nous ne pouvons décider d’agir maintenant, par crainte qu’effectivement les âmes soient plus puissantes dans le noir et qu’elles posent plus de résistance. De plus, le rituel prendra quelques heures à opérer en tout. Nous cédulons donc le tout pour le lendemain matin au plus tard. Tous se voit assigné une tâche. Les vampires agiront surtout à titre de garde du corps pour les deux sorciers au début du rituel. Puis, les ressuscités devront être réuni autour de Sam pour qu’elle absorbe leur énergie résiduelle. Par la suite, tous devrons la protéger contre tout obstacle. Dimitri affirme que dès qu’il aura fait converger les âmes ensemble et qu’il les tiendra immobile, il n’aura besoin que d’une protection minimale. Caroline seule pourra donc s’en charger, n’étant pas une ressuscitée. Aussitôt l’Autre Monde en place, il faudra être particulièrement prudent au moment du transfert des âmes à celui-ci. Les deux sorciers s’entendent que se sera l’étape la plus critique pour eux et qu’il leur faudra toute leur concentration. Caroline propose donc d’impliquer sa mère pour qu’elle empêche l’accès à la zone du rituel à tous habitants. Le détail est réglé dans la soirée par un coup de téléphone. Tout est ainsi prêt et nous croisons les doigts pour que cela fonctionne une fois le moment venu.

 

Notre groupe reste au manoir pour la nuit. Dimitri s’isole dans une partie de l’habitation pour éviter de « sociabiliser » avec nous. Nous mangeons tous pour avoir toutes nos forces pour le lendemain, mais aucun ne trouve le sommeil alors qu’un tel évènement prendra lieu dans quelques heures. Si certains s’endorment, ce n’est que d’un œil. Il y a aussi le fait que ça s’agite dehors. Les ombres semblent comprendre notre plan et elles grattent aux fenêtres et fond souffler le vent. Nous sommes tous aux aguets et le moindre bruit nous fait craindre le pire. Heureusement, il n’en est rien. Seulement que des menaces vaines de nos ennemis. Au levé du soleil, nous nous activons tous un à un comme d’un commun accord. L’heure approche et nous sommes tous concentré dans nos préparatifs que nous en oublions de nous parler. Sam m’évite aussi, ayant passé la nuit assise à mes pieds à fixer le mur. Je ne sais quoi en penser. Je choisis de lui laisser son espace en cet instant critique. Finalement, les premiers protagonistes sortent pour prendre leur position. Liz appelle Caroline pour lui confirmer que le périmètre est établi et que la zone est libre. Sam et Dimitri se regarde alors et sorte ensemble du manoir. Nous les escortons jusqu’à la position du Luminis qui est la plus proche géographiquement. Puis, nous nous divisons. Je fais évidemment partie du second groupe chargé de la protection de Sam et nous nous dirigeons à sa position dans un silence nerveux. Nous arrivons enfin et elle se met à sa place. Nous nous disposons tous de la manière convenu et je préviens par texto l’équipe de Dimitri de se mettre en action. L’instant tant attendu débute alors.

 

J’ignore comment Dimitri s’y prend exactement, mais les ténèbres semblent être absorbés dans sa direction. Par filaments, le noir est retiré partiellement du ciel. L’assombrissement général persiste, mais il est moins prenant. Nous avons tous le regard levé et nous ne savons quoi surveiller pour nous donner le signal de débuter de notre côté. Aucune ombre ne nous menace pour le moment, je ne saurais dire si c’est la même chose pour eux. Après une demi-heure, le ciel commence à ralentir sa conversion. Il redevient immobile au bout d’une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires et je reçois un message comme quoi il est temps de débuter de notre côté. Les ressuscités se rapprochent de Sam. Stefan et Elena qui faisait partie de l’équipe de surveillance de Dimitri arrive alors au pas de course. La sorcière nous demande de nous tenir par la main, en rond autour d’elle. Les sept obtempèrent alors sans hésiter. Sam inspire profondément et elle ferme les yeux. Nous gardons le silence pendant qu’elle se concentre en marmonnant des phrases dans une langue qui m’est inconnue. On aurait dit du latin, mais encore là, ça ne m’apparais pas exact. Un à un, l’Obsékia nous touche et le cercle est secoué de frissons. Nous la sentons tous absorber l’énergie résiduelle de la personne avec qui elle est en contact. En arrivant à moi, je peux clairement sentir la chaleur m’ébouillanter le sang un instant au premier touché. Puis, ma respiration devient lourde et ma tête s’embrouille. Une grande fatigue me fait perdre le cap au moment de sortir l’énergie de mon corps. Par contre, je récupère ma lucidité en quelques secondes. Je devine en voyant les sursauts d’Alaric après moi qu’il ressent les mêmes sensations bizarres au touché de Sam. Nous les avons tous ressentie. Puis, Sam nous fait signe de rompre le cercle et de nous retirer. Nous reculons tous de plusieurs mètres, selon ses indications de la veille. Puis, tout ce qui nous reste à faire c’est de patienter. Caroline nous avertie que tout va bien de son côté, que malgré un peu de fatigue, Dimitri tient le coup. Sam crée alors une bulle transparente au dessus de sa tête et nous pouvons sentir l’énergie qu’elle transfert de son corps à cette entité. Ainsi, voici le futur Autre Monde reformé. Une heure est nécessaire pour accomplir le tout et nous commençons à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Rien n’a encore mal tourné, mais j’ai comme le pressentiment que le pire reste à venir. Alors, comme je formule cette pensée, Sam envoi dans le ciel la bulle qui jusque là était de petit diamètre. Elle se dilate subitement et s’étend à tout l’espace qu’offre le plafond de Mystic Falls. À un certain moment du processus, de nouveaux frissons s’empennent de moi et je devine que la bulle recouvre à présent tout le périmètre, incluant le sol. J’ignore jusqu’où elle fait s’étendre cet univers étrange, mais au bout d’un quart d’heure, il est temps d’avertir Dimitri de commencer le transfert des âmes.

 

Alors, le tout devient critique. Sam à du mal à garder le monde stable durant l’entrée des premières âmes. Elle tombe à genoux et je sens qu’elle s’affaiblit dangereusement. Je regarde Stefan avec panique et il part en un éclair. Il est allé prévenir Dimitri de ralentir la cadence apparemment, puisque Samara parvient à recommencer à respirer peu après. L’opération est longue, beaucoup plus que nous l’anticipions. Je ne saurais dire exactement, mais au moins deux heures sont nécessaires pour transférer péniblement les âmes dans le nouveau monde. Sam me semble prête à s’évanouir vers la fin et ignorant si je peux la toucher, je me contente de m’approcher doucement. La chaleur que dégage son corps me garde de la frôler. Je sais qu’elle n’est pas brûlante, mais son être est dans une profonde épreuve et elle n’a apparemment plus conscience de rien, incluant ma présence tout près. Je reste en alerte pour intervenir si nécessaire. Un regard vers le ciel me surprend. Il n’y a plus de trace de noir, sauf peut-être encore quelques légers filaments ici et là. « C’est presque fini » Je murmure. Elle est alors prit d’une force insoupçonnée et elle se remet droite (le poids de la tâche et de la fatigue lui ayant courbé le dos). Elle relève haut ses bras et prononce des ultimes incantations. Alors, une lumière aveuglante explose le ciel et nous déboussole. Lorsque l’éclair s’estompe, nous revoyons pour la première fois le ciel bleu comme il aurait toujours du l’être. Sam sort de sa trace et s’effondre d’épuisement. Mes bras la rattrapent à temps. Elle semble évanouit, mais vivante. Je souris en regardant son visage serein. En lui effleurant la peau de sa joue chaude, elle sursaute et se réveille. En me voyant, elle fait un mouvement pour se lever. Je la retiens. « Ce n’est pas terminé » Elle me répond en poursuivant son action. Je choisis donc de l’aider. Son poing ayant resté fermé jusque là sans que je le remarque, elle l’ouvre alors lentement une fois sur pieds. Sa paume est en sang et elle me repousse délicatement pour que je la laisse procéder sans la déranger. J’obtempère, mais reste inquiet vu son état actuel. Elle fait tomber au sol quelques gouttes de son sang et une fumée noire s’échappe d’elles en éclaboussant la terre. Sa main meurtrie se couvre du feu noir, bien qu’il soit de bien faible intensité à comparer à ce que j’ai vu auparavant. Quelques flammèches s’élèvent en l’air et s’amincissent comme aspiré par le haut. Elles dessinent une ligne, puis le contour d’une forme. Cette dernière est d’abord incongrue, puis elle se raffine. Un corps, voilà ce qu’elle dessine. La main ensanglantée attrape alors le vide au centre de l'étrange dessin et d’un mouvement sec, tire un corps solide et sombre. Celui-ci s’écrase au sol à ses pieds. Le noir autour de lui s’évapore alors et monte comme de la fumée, révélant un homme. C’est Damon. Nous écarquillons tous des yeux et la surprise nous paralyse. Damon semble inconscient, mais nous pouvons clairement entendre son cœur régulier sous l’obscurité qui s’effrite. Sam ne s’arrête pas là. Elle agrippe à nouveau le vide autour de la formation de feu toujours bien présente. Une porte vers l’Autre Monde probablement. Et elle est sur le point de nous faire sortir Bonnie. Nous la regardons tous, impatients. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que lui nous ne l’avons pas vu approcher. Au moment de tirer de nouveau, un vieil homme sort de derrière la sorcière et abat ses larges paumes sur ses épaules. Elle s’écroule et la porte s’évapore d’un coup. Nous sommes subjugués alors que nous voyons l’inconnu entourer ses griffes autour du corps de la jeune femme. Il la retient pour ne pas qu’elle tombe visiblement, mais il est surtout sur le point de s’emparer d’elle.

 

Pris de panique, je m’élance pour la sauver. Il n’a qu’à lever la main pour me repousser avec la même vitesse que ma progression sur lui. Je fais plusieurs roulades au sol et je n’arrive pas à arrêter ce mouvement. J’ai beau planter mes mais dans le sol, agripper tout ce qui passe près de moi, je suis repousser toujours plus loin. Puis, je m’arrête. D’un coup, je me retrouve stopper et garder bien élever dans les airs. Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Je suis étourdi mais réalise que je suis à peine à quelques centimètres de Sam et de son agresseur. Damon est derrière eux, toujours inconscient de l’effroi qui l’entour. Je croise alors le regard de l'ennemi. Il tend une main vers moi comme pour m’agripper à mon tour et par réflexe je lève la mienne pour l’arrêter. Lorsque j’entre en son contact avec sa peau, je sens un craquement dans mon crâne. Je ferme les yeux et gémis de douleur. La souffrance devient assommante et elle m’alourdit à un tel point que je tombe au sol. On aurait dit qu’une fissure était en train de fractionner mon cerveau. J’entours ma tête de mes mains, bouchant mes oreilles sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

 

Lorsque la douleur semble passer brusquement, j’ouvre les yeux sur l’arrivé de Caroline et de Dimitri. Celui-ci écarquille les yeux en voyant le vieil homme qui retient Samara. Il le point et semble vouloir lui parler. Ils se connaissent? Alors, l’inconnu le repousse d’un mouvement de la main et Dimitri est projeté contre l’arbre derrière lui. Il se cogne la tête, d’après le son horrible que je perçois. Il retombe au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Caroline accourt près de lui et elle est horrifiée. Il est mort? Non. Il respire encore… Avant que les autres puissent réagir à ce qui se passe, l’homme semble bondir hors d’ici. Du moins, hors de ma vue. Je me mets à le chercher, malgré un étourdissement qui me donne le vertige en bougeant ainsi frénétiquement de la tête. Je ne les vois nulle part. Tous les recherchent et personne ne les voient. Dans ma panique, je ne remarque pas tout de suite le réveil de Damon. Il s’assoit et me regarde sans comprendre. Quand nos regards se croisent enfin, il me demande si c’est réel, s’il est vraiment là. Je ne réponds pas. Je perds contact avec ce qui se passe. Je sens mon corps s’effondrer contre le sol dur. Puis, alors que mes yeux se ferment et que ma conscience s’évanouit dans le coma, j’entends comme un son. Très faible, mais il est présent dans le tréfonds de mon être, en continue. Un sifflement.


End file.
